


Labels

by futuristicjazzhands



Series: Jack's Little Space Monkey [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pacifiers, daniel is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuristicjazzhands/pseuds/futuristicjazzhands
Summary: Daniel and Jack have continued their new dynamic for a year now, but are they ready to put labels on it?





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted "Take My Hand" but I've had ideas for a sequel for a while. Some really kind comments inspired me to actually sit down and write it, so here we are. 
> 
> WARNING: This story does contain Non-Sexual Age Play. If that isn't your cup of tea, please don't read or comment. We're just having fun here.

Sitting on his couch, Jack watched the light from Daniel’s headlights shine through the window and thought about how strange it was he had been doing this… thing with Daniel for almost a year now. That first night, when Jack had felt like a father again after so long, had led to another night because Daniel still wanted him to be a safety net and though Jack wouldn’t admit it, he wanted to feel the way he felt that night again. That night turned it another. And another. And despite both of them refusing to talk about it, these nights soon became part of their routine. 

 

Routine enough that Jack knew the instant Daniel would knock on the door despite Jack giving him a key and telling him to come in freely. Walking towards the door, Jack counted the seconds between Daniel’s car shutting off and his arrival. Sure enough in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… _knock_ _knock_. 

 

Jack swung the door open and greeted him, “Hey, kiddo.”

 

Daniel must have really been itching to regress because there was no hesitation before he rushed to hug Jack, admitting, “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too,” Jack said even though they had seen each other just a few hours earlier. But work just wasn’t the same. This time they spent together was different because they were both different, like other facets of themselves finally getting some time in the spotlight for once. Both of them gave each other what they needed, which was why their arrangement worked smoothly for so long. 

 

Jack let the hug last for a while before pulling back and looking Daniel over. Tugging at Daniel’s blue fatigues he had yet to change from, Jack tsked and said, “I bet you’d be comfier in your jammies, huh?” Daniel nodded, so Jack took him by his hand and led him to the guest room which had basically become Little Daniel’s room. It was where he would sleep, at least if he didn’t get up in the middle of the night to seek refuge in Jack’s safer and much cozier bed. It was also where they stored his toys, stored in the back of the closet, behind old coats and other miscellaneous junk. 

 

For the most part, Daniel toted most of his things back and forth between their homes in a duffle bag. He had been nervous about the whole thing from the start and it got worse when Jack found out. Daniel always took precautions so others wouldn’t accidentally stumble upon his “kid stuff.” Leaving it at Jack’s house made Daniel far too anxious. 

 

But in the guest bathroom, hidden in the back of the linen closet, was a pack of pull-ups. Jack had bought it, along with some other things because seeing that tiny shoebox broke his heart. Shortly after discovering Daniel “coping mechanism” Jack had decided Daniel deserved more than a few trinkets and put it upon himself to spoil the kid. Though Daniel didn’t often consider the pull-ups to be that great of a gift. He didn’t use them much (which was fine with Jack), but Jack could tell Daniel felt less anxious when he wore them, so he tried to keep them in stock. 

 

Daniel must have felt a bit older than usual because he took one look at the pull up in Jack’s hand and crossed his arms with a grumpy frown, “No, I don’t need it.”

 

“I think it’s best if you wear one. Just in case you have an accident,” Jack said, finally slipping into the soft and patient voice that only ever seemed to come out for Daniel.

 

“I won’t have any accidents.”

 

“They wouldn’t be called accidents if you planned on having them, now would they?” Jack asked, hoping the teasing would bring back happy Daniel. Though Daniel was typically a pretty cute and interesting kid, he could throw a tantrum like a professional brat if the mood came over him. It was something Jack did his best to avoid. 

 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t so lucky. Daniel shook his head, “Not gonna wear it!” 

 

“Well, I’m the adult here and I say you’re wearing it. That’s final,” Jack said sternly. A bratty Daniel is a Daniel who loves testing boundaries, so Jack’s go-to method was to set simple, rigid boundaries for him. 

 

Daniel’s face fell into a pout, but he conceded. Snatching it from Jack, Daniel blushed and said, “You gotta turn ‘round.”

 

Jack smiled in amusement; he had seen Daniel naked more times than he would ever admit outside the two of them but still, he respected Daniel’s privacy and turned around so he could change into the pull-up. After a minute of shuffling noises and a couple of frustrated grunts, Daniel told Jack, “Done now.”

 

Jack reached into Daniel’s duffle bag and pulled out some pajama pants for him, soft but not too thick that he would overheat. Daniel saw the clothes in Jack’s hand and whined, “No, I wanna wear my blue jammies!”

 

“Sorry, I don’t speak brat, Daniel. You’ll have to try again in nicer words,” Jack warned. 

 

Daniel sulked, but asked, “Please can I wear my blue ones?”

 

Jack rifled through the bag’s contents, but couldn’t find the coveted pajamas. He grimaced and told Daniel the bad news, “Sorry, kid, but it looks like you didn’t pack them.”

 

Daniel looked like he had received a death sentence, crumbling down like a wilting flower as his tears started up. Jack tried to soothe him, to tell him that they were just pajamas, but Daniel kept up his sobs and frustrated complaints. Jack held him through it, rubbing comforting circles on Daniel’s trembling back, “C’mon, don’t you want to have a good time tonight? Everything’s okay, buddy, just take a deep breath.”

 

Daniel struggled against Jack’s arms. He didn’t want to be hugged; he wanted to scream and kick until he got his blue jammies. He wiggled out of Jack’s embrace and shouted, “No! Blue ones!” 

 

Jack sighed, “Daniel…” He winced when Daniel sat down and crossed his legs, ready to sit out the tantrum. He wasn’t wearing anything but a t-shirt and the blue pull up, and Jack honestly thought it was kind of adorable. But he tried not to show that sentiment as he kneeled in front of Daniel and said, “I know you want the blue pajamas, but they aren’t here. There’s nothing I can do about it. But your green jammies are here and they’ll work just as well. I’m sorry, but that’s your only option, bud.”

 

Daniel turned his nose up and said, “No! You’re being a meanie.”

 

“That not a very nice word,” Jack told him, “I think you better check your behavior, Daniel Jackson.” 

 

Daniel stopped, knowing his full name meant Jack was reaching the end of his patience with Daniel’s sass. After a pause, his irritation won out and he grabbed his shoe from the floor and chucked it at Jack, “Meanie!” 

 

Jack dodged the throw and had to stop himself from getting angry. Getting angry is the worse thing he could do in front of a bratty Daniel. He took a breath and calmed down. “If that’s how you feel,” he started, hoisting Daniel up to his feet, “Then you can spend fifteen minutes in the corner and think about why we don’t say rude words or throw things at people.” He ignored Daniel’s protests and pleads and directed him over to the corner of the bedroom. He set the small kitchen timer they kept in the bedside drawer specifically for this purpose, and put it on the table, “Fifteen minutes, then we can talk about this grumpy mood of yours.”

 

Jack sat back and watched. Daniel didn’t usually break time out, but he had enough times for Jack to make sure time outs were supervised. It wasn’t that Daniel was a bad kid for getting in trouble often; he just had this need to test boundaries, to make sure Jack wasn’t going to abandon him. Jack wasn’t the most emotionally in touch guy, but after so many sessions with vulnerable, adorable little Daniel, it became hard not to see his insecurities. 

 

Daniel sat in the corner for a couple of minutes before turning around to glare at Jack and complain, “This is stupid! I don’t want a time out.”

 

“Uh-Buh-Buh, Daniel, you know the rules. No talking and no turning around,” Jack reminded him. When Daniel kept glaring at him, making no move to turn back to the corner, Jack reached for the timer and said, “I guess you need some more time to think.”

 

“No!” Daniel cried out, “No more timeout!” 

 

Jack raised an eyebrow and warned him, “I’ll wait to start the timer until you’re ready.” 

 

Daniel paused, thinking over his options, and then finally turned back around, crossing his arms and pouting at the wall in front of him. Jack restarted the timer and hoped he wouldn’t have to do so again. Daniel thankfully sat quietly, though Jack could see the tension in his muscles, the frustration still clear in his body language. Punishments were never easy for either of them. Jack hated how necessary they were. 

 

The timer rang out and Daniel wasted no time escaping the awful, boring corner. His foul mood wasn’t completely gone, but it was swept aside so Daniel could accept the comfort Jack always offered after a punishment. Daniel fought stinging tears as he met Jack’s open arms halfway, finally letting them slip down his cheeks as Jack pulled him close into the familiar, safe embrace. He sagged against Jack and was instantly held up like Jack had been waiting to lift the burden off Daniel. Feeling nothing but love from Jack, Daniel cried, “I’m sorry, Daddy!” 

 

Jack felt a cold shock wash over his body as the word left Daniel’s quivering lips. It took a second for his lungs to start working and for him to remember that he had a little boy in his arms and in need of comfort. He lowered the two of them on the floor, holding Daniel in his lap and trying his best to console him. He ran his hand up and down Daniel’s trembling back, feeling each sob that wracked his body, and used his softest voice, “Sh, Danny, baby, it’s okay. I forgive you, it’s alright. It’s all over now.”

 

Daniel continued to cry for a while, and Jack held onto him through it all. This was a cry Daniel definitely needed. While it hurt Jack to hear him sound so sad and scared, he knew Daniel would feel so much better after crying it out. So he continued to rub his back and rock him, reminding Daniel that he loved him. 

 

It was about fifteen minutes later when Daniel finally calmed down and went through some deep breathing with Jack gently coaching him through it. His face was blotchy and sticky with drying tears and Jack winced at how puffy and red the poor boy’s eyes were. Jack took one of Daniel’s hand and said, “Let’s go to the bathroom so we can clean your face.” 

 

Daniel didn’t feel much like moving, but he begrudgingly let Jack tug him along. Jack got a washcloth from the linen closet and wet it with warm water before carefully removing Daniel’s glasses and wiping his face clean. Daniel squirmed and whined as he typically did when Jack did this after meals or tantrums, but Jack knew how to navigate his wiggles. He loathed to point it out to Daniel, as it would just upset him further, but Jack had to tell Daniel, “Alright, we need to change your pull up before getting your pajamas on. Do you want my help?”

 

After clumsily putting his glasses back on, Daniel looked down and was surprised to find he had wet himself sometime during his breakdown; he must have been littler than he realized. The fact that Jack noticed before he did was more embarrassing than the accident itself and he felt his insecurities creep in. His face growing even redder than it already was, he said, “I can do it.” 

 

“Okay,” Jack said nonchalantly, “While you take care of that, I’m going to get a few things ready for you. Just shout if you change your mind about the help.” He left Daniel in the bathroom, but before he went to find Daniel’s pajamas pants and pacifier, he stopped and caught his breath. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Daniel’s slip of the tongue, just that it shook him to his core. He would admit part of him got all warm and fuzzy thinking about it, but he didn’t want labels on this. He was perfectly happy doing it without needing to define it. 

 

A thud from something in the bathroom falling snapped Jack out of his thoughts. When Daniel didn’t call for him, Jack got back to his task. He grabbed the green pajama pants that had been abandoned on the guest room floor, then dug around the duffle bag until he found Daniel’s beloved yellow pacifier. Items in hand, knocked on the bathroom door, “Daniel? You almost done?”

 

There was a long pause, long enough that Jack considered bursting in, but before his worry could get the best of him, the door swung open. He had managed to clean himself up and was once again dressed in a dry pull up and his t-shirt. His hair was messy and his eyes still looked sore from all the crying, but Jack could see in Daniel’s calmer body language that his bratty mood was pretty much over. He shuffled awkwardly under Jack’s gaze until he noticed the pacifier in his hand. 

 

Jack held it out for him, and Daniel wasted no time sticking it in his mouth. His eyelids started to droop as he soothed himself with each suck. He became so absorbed in the floaty, warm feeling of being small that he didn’t even notice Jack pulling him into the guest room and manipulating his limbs to dress him in his pajama pants. When Jack had finished, he tugged Daniel forward towards the door and Daniel followed along. 

 

“How does a movie sound?” Jack asked as they arrived in the living room. He had planned on them having a whole Disney marathon, but seeing how sleepy Daniel had become following his tantrum, they probably only had time for one before he fell asleep.

 

Daniel nodded and stretched his neck to get a look at VHS tapes sitting by the television. He saw a few titles he recognized but hadn’t gotten to watch as a child and some that had come out more recently. One, in particular, caught his eye: The Lion King. Not feeling like taking out his pacifier, Daniel attempted to speak around it, slurring his words as he asked Jack to put The Lion King on. 

 

Jack masterfully deciphered Daniel’s request; Daniel didn’t easily relinquish his pacifier once it was in his mouth so he got plenty of practice. He grabbed the VHS tape and pushed it into the player. While the previews played, Daniel got himself comfortable on the couch and wrapped himself in the soft throw Jack had bought after Daniel started taking naps on his couch. Jack took the chance to grab some drinks from the kitchen, a beer for himself and some apple juice in a sippy cup for Daniel. 

 

Returning to Daniel, Jack plopped down onto the couch next to him and handed him the plastic cup. Daniel put his pacifier safely on the couch next to him before sipping his juice. Sinking further into his young headspace, Daniel let himself slump against Jack’s side. Without even thinking about it, Jack wrapped his arm around Daniel and pulled him closer so he was nearly in Jack’s lap. 

 

They were towards the end of the movie when Daniel started to fall asleep. He once again had his pacifier in his mouth and had wriggled further into Jack’s lap, getting as comfy as possible. This peace that had settled over the two of them soothed Daniel, letting him feel. His eyes were starting to close, when he spoke up in a voice that was soft and young, “Jack?”

 

“You okay? Need something?” Jack asked, his own voice laced with sleepiness. He searched Daniel’s blue eyes. There was something about them that was different when he was like this, something that made them seem younger and innocent. Jack had to resist his urge to coo at him.

 

Daniel nuzzled Jack’s hand which had moved to stroke his hair. “Love you…” 

 

Jack felt his face heat up with a blush, but genuinely smiled and said back, “I love you too, Danny.” 

 

* * *

  
  


Daniel woke up the next morning in Jack’s bed. He didn’t remember how he got there but was way too comfortable to be bothered by that. What bothered him was that he was missing a warm body next to him cuddle with. The other side had clearly been slept in, but was empty and cold when Daniel opened his eyes. His pacifier had remained in his mouth during the night. Still sucking on the rubber, he tried to enjoy being little while he still could. Soon he’d have to get up and be a big boy again, but for now, he could just curl up in the bed, in sheets that smelled like Jack and hold onto the feeling of being safe. 

 

Unfortunately, his bubble burst prematurely. Memories of the night before, still sort of fuzzy, floated through his mind until one stood out. Dear God, he had called Jack Daddy. Of all of the dumb things he could say… There was no coming back from that, no way to un-speak the word. He had really messed up. 

 

Daniel had been very careful over the past year to not freak Jack out. The first three or four times Jack took care of him, Daniel spent the whole time worrying about Jack being disgusted or disappointed by Daniel’s little side. Daniel had been pleasantly surprised when Jack put up with it, but that was before. There was no way Jack would be okay with being called Daddy by Daniel, he probably hated him for saying it. 

 

Sitting up, Daniel tried to get control back over his breathing. All he could think about was how Jack was going to stop having these nights with him, that Jack would probably feel awkward around Daniel for the rest of their career together. Daniel could feel the anxiety rising in him, the tight, painful lump building in his throat as he fought the urge to cry. 

 

That was how Jack found him when he returned to the bed. Jack managed to not seem nearly as panicked as he felt when he, “Buddy, what’s wrong? Bad dream?”

 

Daniel sobbed harder, pacifier tumbling out of his mouth. Why was Jack still being so nice? A scary thought popped into Daniel’s head: What if Jack was just pretending everything was fine until Daniel left, and then would just stop having Daniel over. He probably wouldn’t even tell Daniel what was happening. Daniel didn’t know if he could handle being frozen out like that. He didn’t know if he could handle losing Jack. 

 

“C’mon, I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong, now can I?” Jack asked, sitting next to Daniel. He tried craning his head down to catch Daniel’s eyes, but Daniel ducked his head further and pulled his knees up, arms wrapping around them. Jack frowned at that; Daniel hadn’t tried to build such walls between them in months. What had happened for Jack to lose the trust he had so carefully built?

 

Not sure what to say, Jack just sat there and rubbed Daniel’s back as he cried, hoping he’d calm down soon and explain what upset him. Daniel did seem to be comforted by Jack’s hand on his back, but that didn’t mean much when he still refused to come out of his little ball. It took him a while to stop crying and even longer to finally peek up from his legs, eye red and scared as he looked at Jack. 

 

Any words he had prepared to say to Jack, to shield himself from the hurt, disappeared from Daniel’s mind when he saw Jack holding out the pacifier. Tentatively, he reached for it and asked, “You don’t wanna stop?”

 

“Stop?” Jacked asked, brow furrowed in confusion. 

 

“Stop taking care of me.” Daniel’s elaboration broke Jack’s heart. He didn’t even know how to respond at first because he had to focus on hiding the sorrow he felt. Unfortunately, Daniel used the time to continue, “‘Cause of what I said last night…”

 

Jack instantly knew what Daniel meant. He had been thinking about it ever since he woke up with sleeping Daniel wrapped around him like a koala. The word has scared him more than he cared to admit. He never would have guessed so, but Jack loved the relationship he and Daniel had, loved getting to feel like a father again. But he didn’t want to put any labels on it, because that would make it real. He and Daniel never talked about it, and Jack knew that probably wasn’t healthy, but he was scared of jinxing the whole thing. 

 

As Jack untangled himself from the cuddly boy, he wondered if Daniel even realized what he said; he’d been so upset when it burst out. Jack imagined what would happen if he tried to bring it up. What if it ruined everything and burst the perfect little bubble he and Daniel had created? What if Daniel didn’t really mean it? What if talking about it made everything awkward between them?

 

But now, seeing Daniel distraught about it, just like him, Jack realized that both of them had been stupid, worrying over the same goddamn thing. If Sam were here, she would be undoubtedly frustrated with the emotionally stunted men. Jack knew as the adult in their relationship, he had to be the one to start the whole communication things. He didn’t want to, but for Daniel, he would, which is how he knew this was the right thing to do. 

 

“Look, Daniel, you don’t need to worry about that, okay? It surprised me, yeah, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to abandon you. I’m am and always will be here for you, ready to take care of you,” Jack promised him, meaning every word. Jack could be sarcastic, but Daniel had no trouble seeing how genuine his words now were. 

 

Daniel took a shaky breath, “You’re not mad?”

 

“Of course not. I was madder you threw your shoe at me,” Jack teased with a smile, then rushed to add, “Kidding. I’m really not mad.”

 

Daniel smiled at the joke, but after a moment, it slid back down into a frown. He stared at his pacifier in his hand and quietly, but clearly promised, “It won’t happen again.”

 

“If you mean the shoe, that’s just not true. Next week, you’ll throw another tantrum and chuck whatever you can at my head, you little brat.” His tone became much more serious when he went on, “If you mean calling me… Daddy. Well, it might take me some getting used to, but I would be honored if you wanted to keep calling me that.”

 

“You mean… I can call you… y’know… again?” Daniel asked, looking like Jack’s offer was far too good to be true. 

 

Jack plucked the pacifier from Daniel’s hand and pushed the rubber bulb between Daniel’s lips. He smiled as Daniel instinctively took it and began sucking. Running his fingers through Daniel’s soft hair to soothe both Daniel and himself, he answered, “What I mean is that If you feel like using that word, or any other, I want you to. I love you, kid, and I want to keep taking care of you.”

 

Daniel finally let his ball completely unfurl and dived for Jack’s arms. Jack caught him, expecting the hug, and Daniel grabbed on tight to the back of Jack’s shirt so he could really hold onto him. With Jack’s arms around him, holding him tight, Daniel felt safe enough to say what he was thinking, “I love you too, Daddy.”

 


End file.
